Conociendo nuevos amigos
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga y su sempai deben viajar a un país lejano para una investigación, ahí conocerán una pareja que ayudará a Morinaga a obtener algo que siempre ha querido de Souichi. ¿Podrán conseguirlo?
**Este pequeño shoot está dedicado a Alexis Stefan Ortiz el escritor de Destructive love. Espero que sea como lo imaginabas y te diviertas de conocer a nuestros amados protagonistas. Los personajes latinos son basados en personas reales y los japoneses Morinaga y su sempai son propiedad de Hinako Takanaga.**

 **.**

 **.**

CONOCIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS

Souichi y Tetsuhiro no lograban ser una pareja real, sin embargo en la intimidad de su apartamento la lujuria de los cuerpos siempre se desataba sin freno, los cuerpos hambrientos por llenarse de amor el uno al otro no paraban de disfrutar la intimidad una y otra vez guiada por Morinaga puesto que siempre ha sido el dominante en la relación, a pesar de que fuera de su departamento las cosas se tornaban totalmente distintas y Souichi siempre nombrado con mucho respeto "sempai" por el chico de cabellos azules Tetsuhiro, es dominado totalmente por el carácter tiránico de su adorado superior. A su vez jamás los labios de uno o del otro han pronunciado el nombre de esa persona especial, simplemente Souichi lo llama por su apellido Morinaga.

Luego de intrigarse por una interesante investigación con un par de chicos latinos, consiguen un permiso con gastos pagados por la universidad N, para unir sus investigaciones compartiendo un pequeño departamento con los investigadores en aquél país. Sin embargo, no sospecharían los problemas que serían acarreados a raíz de ese viaje.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro y Tatsumi Souichi accedieron de inmediato dadas las condiciones tan emocionantes de llevar a cabo una investigación con plantas distintas en otro país, les prometieron hospedaje la pareja de investigadores que se encargan de la investigación, además de alimentos. De modo que incluso la universidad de Nagoya les pagó el vuelo en primera clase de ida y de vuelta pero a programar dependiendo la duración del proyecto no mayor a un mes.

Salieron ese mismo fin de semana para llegar las muchas horas después al otro continente, en donde la cálida temperatura los recibió gratamente a ambos. Un par de muchachos los esperaron ansiosos de llevarlos con sus maletas a tan buenos investigadores con los cuales habían entablado distintas conversaciones por medios electrónicos, razón por la que se encontraban ahí para asistirlos. Afortunadamente los cuatro estudiantes se podían comunicar gracias al inglés como lenguaje intermedio para los cuatro, ya que ninguno de los chicos latinos hablaban japonés más que unas pocas frases y palabras, ni tampoco Morinaga y Tatsumi hablaban español. Justo en el aeropuerto fueron recibidos con alegría por los chicos de piel un poco más bronceada.

— Hola mi nombre es Alexis Stefan y él es mi compañero Luis García, somos los que los trajeron para la investigación. — Expresó un chico bastante atractivo, el cual se notaba tan alto como Morinaga, delgado, cabello castaño, moreno claro y con una expresión seria pero muy amigable; señalando a su lado a su pareja Luis el cual es chaparrito, moreno claro, atlético, sexy y con un rostro de niño pícaro.

— Mucho gusto mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro y él es mi sempai Tatsumi Souichi. Es un placer estar aquí, nos asombra lo que pueden hacer con esa planta que cultivan, ¿dijeron que la trajeron directo de la selva?

— A decir verdad fuimos a una excursión a Chiapas y Luis fue quien le agrado la planta por lo cual la trajo y grata fue nuestra sorpresa al analizarla por descubrir sus propiedades curativas. — Expresó Alexis.

— Alexis que no los ves que están bastante cansados, debemos llevarlos a casa para que duerman un poco, seguramente necesitan comer y dormir. Hay que ayudarlos con sus maletas. — Dijo Luis.

— Muchas gracias. — Expresó Morinaga.

De esa forma partieron en el automóvil de Alexis al departamento en donde no se imaginaron lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Bienvenidos, esta será su casa durante el lapso que permanezcan aquí. Tenemos un baño por ahí, la cocina al fondo y sólo tenemos estas dos habitaciones, nosotros compartimos una y ustedes compartirán la otra.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni de broma compartiré una cama con este pervertido! — Expresó casi frenético Souichi.

— Vaya … tenemos un chico en el closet. — Dijo Luis con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Sempai no es… nosotros no…

— ¡MORINAGA! ¡Ya cállate! — Dijo Souichi muy molesto dando un golpe a Morinaga en la cabeza.

— Tranquilos chicos, me refería a que deben compartir la habitación pero tenemos un futon para que alguno de ustedes duerma en el piso. — Expresó con ecuanimidad Alexis calmando los ánimos de Souichi y Morinaga.

— Vamos a comer algo antes de que se acuesten… — Dijo burlonamente Luis.

Les mostraron la habitación y colocaron sus maletas para acompañarlos a la sala a esperar la comida que les prometieron. Los chicos diestros en la preparación de los alimentos no permitieron que los ayudara Morinaga que se sentó en un sillón muy cerca de Tatsumi, cerrando sus ojos ligeramente hinchados por no dormir bien durante el vuelo.

En la cocina preparaban la comida para ellos y sus huéspedes…

— ¿Son realmente lindos no crees Luis? — Dijo sonriendo Alexis.

— ¿Debo sentir celos? Creo que me cae mal la pasiva, ya sabes el que no sale del closet.

— Voy a darle un par de consejos a Morinaga, ya verás, lo sacará del closet.

— Yo sólo tengo ganas de golpearlo por ser tan idiota, te apuesto a que ni cuenta se dio que somos novios.

— Creo que será mejor que no lo sepa pues quizá se intenté marchar y no nos ayuden con nuestra investigación.

— Hay noooo, ¿De verdad? Planeas no darme ni un besito, ¿no más sexo? No creo que aguantes ni un día sin probar un poco de esto. — Expresó Luis tocando su trasero sugerentemente.

— Ven aquí tontito, ya sabes que me vuelves loco, claro que te voy a besar y si tenemos sexo los mandamos al cine o cuando estén en el laboratorio muy ocupados.

— Pero no me gusta esconderme, ya sabes que soy libre y simplemente así soy.

— Amo esa parte de ti pero si queremos su colaboración hay que fingir ser amigos.

— Ash… como quieras. — Chasqueó la boca y con un gesto enojado continuó su labor picando verduras, mientras Alexis lo abrazó por la espalda tiernamente.

— No te enojes ya verás que en la habitación te voy a dar tantos besos que te vas a aburrir. Además cuando se duerman no creo resistirme a tenerte tan cerca.

— Ahora quien es el que no sale del closet. Voy a fingir lo mejor que pueda pero no garantizo nada.

Al terminar de preparar los alimentos colocaron todo en la mesa y llamaron a sus invitados que dormitaban en la sala. Luis lo hizo de la forma más molesta que pudo gritándoles desde la cocina:

— ¡Hey chicos del closet salgan y vengan a comer!

Ambos frotaron sus ojos y afortunadamente Souichi no comprendió eso del closet pues tomó todo como una expresión extraña de un chico de otro país, sin embargo Morinaga se quedó un poco serio puesto que conocía lo que significaba perfectamente esa frase de "estar en el closet", pero no dijo nada intentando que su amado sempai no se diera cuenta.

Una vez que cenaron, rápidamente partieron a la habitación a dormir. Tetsuhiro se tiró a la cama de inmediato cerrando sus ojos y fue regañado por Souichi de inmediato:

— Tú irás al futon, ni creas que yo dormiré en el suelo… Hey muévete o te empujaré.

— No seas malo sempai, la cama es cómoda, no haré nada pues estamos en una casa ajena.

— Ni de broma, si no te quitas me iré a un hotel en este instante.

— Eres malo. — Dijo suspirando su kohai.

Morinaga se levantó y acomodó el futon del suelo poniendo una sábana, una almohada y un par de cobijas, aunque no son tan necesarias ya que el clima del lugar es tibio y perfecto para descansar. Luego pensaría en acomodar las cosas de las maletas, sin reflexionar sobre su arribo simplemente relajarse y descansar de todo el viaje, de modo que muy temprano por la mañana escucho un par de risitas, el sonido de los resortes de la cama y unos gemidos ahogados en la habitación de al lado. Un gran sonrojo cubrió su rostro pues notó de inmediato que los chicos que los hospedaban eran una linda pareja gay, más ahora al escucharlos divertirse sin preocupaciones lo hizo envidiar un poco el pensar en que el chico sobre la cama junto a él, se resistía tanto a disfrutar a su lado los placeres de la vida. La leve erección que siempre surgía cuando se despierta se levantó un poco más de pensar en hacer las mismas cosas que escuchaba, someter con deseo y desenfreno a su amado hasta hacerlo correrse y eyacular en su interior, lo hicieron contener el aliento lleno de pasión. Hasta que las cejas juntas de molestia de su adorado se movieron un poco pues pensaba abrir sus ojos, no deseaba que descubriera que los chicos en la habitación de al lado son homosexuales pues complicaría mucho su estadía en aquél país, por lo cual puso en el celular una melodía despertando definitivamente a su sempai que gruño:

— Tan temprano y ya andas con esa odiosa canción.

— Lo siento mucho sempai, es que me levanté de muy buen humor. — Dijo con voz fuerte para continuar tapando los posibles ruidos.

— ¿Por qué diablos levantas la voz? Guarda silencio.

— Permíteme voy al baño. — Se paró corriendo dejando el celular sonando en el piso revuelto entre las cobijas para que no fuera encontrado con facilidad y al salir ya no escuchó ningún sonido, por lo que volvió al cuarto a recoger el celular, aunque sempai le dio la mirada asesina hasta que dijo:

— Lo siento olvidaba mi teléfono, lo apagaré y no haré más ruidos.

— Más te vale…

Durante el desayuno Morinaga ofreció su ayuda y su sempai sólo se sentó en la sala a mirar el televisor sin entender nada de lo que veía, hasta que encontró un canal educativo con un documental en inglés. Los tres chicos en la cocina comenzaron con el interrogatorio hacia Morinaga.

— ¿Tetsuhiro no? — Dijo Luis sonriendo alegremente.

— No debes decirles por sus nombres, no recuerdas que para los japoneses es de mala educación, ni entre ellos se dicen por su nombre. — Regañó Alexis a Luis.

— No se preocupen no tengo problema que me digan por mi nombre, sólo a sempai díganle Tatsumi, ya que él es algo especial.

— Muy bien Tetsuhiro, te preguntaré directamente ¿Ustedes son una pareja? — Preguntó Luis.

— No, nosotros sólo somos amigos.

— No mientas, parece que te mueres por él, además te llamó pervertido y seguro es por las cositas que hacen. — Refutó Alexis.

— Es un secreto, yo soy gay pero él no, me acepta de cuando en cuando pero nunca en público. Además podrían no ser tan obvios delante de él, hace rato los escuché… cuando estaban…

— ¡Te lo dije Luis, eres tan ruidoso!

— Es culpa tuya, lo metes tan profundo y quieres que no me queje.

— ¡Son tan lindos! Quisiera que sempai me dijera eso alguna vez. Pero volviendo al problema, no creo que sea bueno que sepa que son gay porque los va a tratar de forma grosera.

— No comprendo, tú se lo metes, se besan, son algo como una pareja y… ¿él odia a los gays? — Dijo de forma directa Luis.

— No es su culpa, ha tenido malas experiencias con algunos chicos.

— Ya comprendo… Seguro descubrió que era gay desde sus doce años y en la escuela lo golpeaba un chico llamado Ryu, luego su padre lo cambió de escuela y lo metió a un deporte de defensa para que se protegiera a sí mismo. — Argumentó Alexis.

— No exactamente… al contrario, unos chicos gays lo han hecho pasar muy malos ratos, por ello su conducta anti homo, pero descuiden simplemente no se den besos delante de él y no creo que se percate de su preferencia.

— ¿Entonces tú eras heterosexual hasta conocerlo? Tenías una novia traicionera hasta que descubriste que estabas totalmente enamorado de tu querido sempai y terminaste aceptando estar a su lado como algo más que amigos. — Volvió a decir Alexis.

— No creo, quizá en un mundo paralelo, pero yo siempre he sido gay desde pequeño, pero me enamoré de él a primera vista.

— Así que a primera vista… Entonces lo violaste para que se volviera tu novio o que. — Dijo riendo Luis.

Morinaga se puso azul de nervios e incluso soltó el cuchillo y tembló de pensar lo que haría su sempai si alguien supiera la forma en la que lo hicieron la primera vez. Por lo que con una risa nerviosa dijo:

— Que gracioso… N…no es nada como eso, fueron casualidades pero no somos novios, sólo de vez en cuando … bueno… somos amigos simplemente.

— Ya comprendo, eso quiere decir que él te acepta pero a escondidas y muy pocas veces, por la forma en la que reaccionó cuando dijimos lo de la habitación compartida. — Respondió Alexis, mientras Luis reía a causa de las reacciones tan transparentes de Morinaga.

— Exacto. Les suplico que no digan nada de esto o me matará y no volverá a dejarme hacer nada. — Suplicó con las manos juntas Morinaga.

— No te preocupes, esa pasiva en el closet deberá salir tarde o temprano, te vamos a ayudar a que lo haga. — Dijo Luis con una mirada decidida.

— Entonces tu si eres gay y no en el closet ¿verdad? — Preguntó Alexis pensando en un plan infalible.

— Pero claro yo estoy orgulloso de serlo. — respondió con un tono bajo, con miedo de ser escuchado por su sempai.

— Según veo tenemos una opción para esto, tu sempai es tímido y por ello no sale del closet, pero que te permita metérselo seguro es porque es tan gay como los somos los tres. ¿El salía a bares con chicas para aparentar ser heterosexual? — Interrogaba Alexis a Morinaga.

— Para nada, siempre estuvo recluido en un laboratorio.

— ¡Es perfecto! ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo Luis?

— Si cariño, vamos a hacerlo de esa forma…

— ¿Qué harán? — Preguntó temeroso Tetsuhiro.

— Lo que haremos es lo siguiente, vamos a invitarlos a salir a un bar, vendrán un par de amigas que son totalmente fáciles y vamos a fingir ser heterosexuales, una de ellas te va a coquetear y tu tendrás que responder delante de él para darle celos, si de verdad él te quiere se volverá loco. Si te reclama cualquier cosa entonces dile que te parece linda y además que tú y él no tienen una relación aunque si él quiere puedes ser sólo para él pero deberá ser abiertamente y no en secreto. — Explicó Alexis.

— Acabaré muerto, yo lo sé pero … lo intentaré. Tengo una duda ¿Qué haremos si decide no venir? — cuestionó Morinaga.

— En primer lugar las chicas van a venir por nosotros, así que las verá irse una colgada de tu brazo y las otras de la mano con nosotros. No creo que se resista, pero si lo hace iremos a un bar gay a divertirnos. — Dijo Alexis sonriendo maliciosamente.

— Un segundo, ¿no hay algo que olvidan? Piensen, mañana es lunes y tenemos que estar temprano para trabajar, no podemos llegar con resaca, ni tarde. — Dijo Luis para sacarlos de sus planes apresurados.

— Tienes razón Luis, creo que debemos posponerlo hasta el sábado, de esa forma hablamos con las chicas y les explicamos bien el plan. ¿Sólo me pregunto si ellas se prestarán a fingir salir con nosotros?

— Claro que sí, ya verás que les parecerá divertido. La única condición será que no se propasen contigo, odio que esas tipas te toquen de más y tú dejándote.

— Creo que lo saben desde que les dijiste zorras, pero no se enojaron. — Expresó riendo un poco Alexis.

— No se enojaron porque son una zorras. — Dijo Luis.

— Hay Luis… Pero en fin, creo que mejor salimos a visitar la ciudad para que conozcan nuestro país. Así veremos qué tan compatibles son ustedes.

— Es una excelente idea, tengo tantas ganas de ver las cosas interesantes que hay en este hermoso lugar. — Sonrió Tetsuhiro.

Por la tarde luego del desayuno Souichi no tenía intenciones de salir del apartamento más que revisar los apuntes que le fueron prestados por Alexis y Luis, de modo que los tres felizmente visitaron los lugares gay más divertidos, sin propasarse con bebidas alcohólicas. Durante su paseo Morinaga tuvo la confianza para contarles su extraña historia que vive al lado de su amado sempai, para simplemente llegar al atardecer con comida comprada para invitar al hambriento científico, pero no esperó aquello que los chicos planearon…

— Ya estamos aquí sempai y le trajimos algo de cenar.

— Ya era hora, me estaba prácticamente muriendo de hambre y ustedes perdiendo el tiempo.

— No se enoje Tatsumi, lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con nuestras novias y llevaron una linda amiga que le presentamos a Tetsuhiro. Lo más importante es que salieron chispas entre ellos, él no tiene una pareja y ella tampoco, entonces cuando platicaron algunas cosas notamos que se veían tan bien juntos. ¿Será que Tetsuhiro podría quedarse a vivir aquí por ella? — Aseveró Alexis.

— No digan tonterías, este tipo es un… no creo que le interese una chica ¿Verdad Morinaga?

— Bueno sempai nunca conocí una chica tan linda, su forma de hablar y reír me hizo sentir algo raro, pero no es para quedarme a vivir aquí con ella.

— Oh sí, pero quedamos de salir el sábado para divertirnos en un bar y si usted gusta puede venir con nosotros, podemos traer otra amiga para usted también. — Reafirmó Alexis.

— No necesito salir con ustedes, yo vine a estudiar los efectos de su planta en combinación con nuestras investigaciones.

Luego de ello Souichi quedó sumamente intrigado por las cosas que habían dicho sobre su asistente, no obstante de ninguna forma pensó por un momento que una mujer pudiera conquistarlo, hasta que en la habitación poco antes de acostarse para dormir Morinaga comenzó a reír mientras revisaba su celular. Su sonrisa se volvió tan evidente que la curiosidad entre la molestia de pensar que una mujer estuviera haciendo reír a su compañero lo asaltó. En primer lugar debería averiguar si las cosas son lo que supone:

— ¿Oye Morinaga de que te ríes? No me dejas concentrarme.

— Carla me mandó algunos chistes, es tan simpática y divertida.

— ¿Carla?

— Es la chica que me presentaron Alexis y Luis, mientras ellos andaban con sus novias yo estuve con ella toda la tarde y fue muy agradable, las chicas de este país son distintas a las del nuestro. Ella es especial.

— Que bueno que te corrijas Morinaga, ya te lo había dicho deberías dejar las cosas homo y salir con una mujer.

— No se sempai, ya que estamos tan lejos de nuestra tierra creo que lo intentaré el sábado ¿Tú crees que pueda gustarme?

— ¡Qué diablos me importa! Haz lo que te dé la gana.

De modo que siguió un rato más riendo mientras leía algunas cosas en el celular para ver si conseguía darle celos, cosa que Souichi no parecía importarle. Por la mañana todos listos partieron a finalmente conocer el enorme laboratorio de la universidad; el financiamiento que les otorgaba ese laboratorio llegó pues al demostrar lo valioso de su investigación los colocaron a la cabeza del lugar. Ahora ese trabajo conjunto les traería todavía más fama y no sólo a ellos sino a Souichi y Tetsuhiro. En medio de experimentos, anotaciones, tubos y substancias, transcurrió el día bastante ágil, aunque en algunos ratos Morinaga tenía la instrucción por parte de sus nuevos amigos de mandar algunos mensajes a Carla cosa que ella debería responder tiernamente para volver creíble el plan, no podían dejar ningún cabo suelto pues si su sempai veía que los mensajes son falsos, el teatro se les podía caer.

Miró a su asistente ver su celular un par de veces intrigado, sin embargo no creía que pudiera fijarse en alguien más y menos una mujer. Sólo que al final de la semana la actuación de Morinaga fue espectacular, lucía radiante y feliz con cada día que pasaba e insistía en que ansiaba que llegara el fin de semana para platicar en persona con Carla. Intencionalmente dejó el celular sobre el futon y se metió a bañar esperando que Souichi lo revisara y leyera los mensajes; cosa que no ocurrió, aunque tenía bastantes dudas resistió la tentación de hacerlo, seguía negando la idea de que le interese una chica a su amigo de años homosexual.

Llegando el sábado por la mañana, Souichi decidió acompañarlos con tal de burlarse de sus preocupaciones y de su asistente, entonces por la tarde todos se arreglaron para salir excepto Souichi que no se vistió de manera especial. Tres chicas tocaron la puerta, al instante Carla abrazó de inmediato a Morinaga haciendo hervir la sangre de su sempai que simplemente se limitó a pensar que no vio una actitud amorosa de parte de su compañero. Aunque todo tenía el propósito de mostrarle cuál de ellas era Carla con la que se había mandado mensajes durante la semana ya que no la conocía en persona hasta ese momento. Una vez que lo soltó del abrazo la miro detenidamente para buscar atributos en ella que pudieran encelar a su sempai y facilitaran los mensajes en la siguiente semana. Una chica de estatura estándar, un poco más alta que las chicas de su país, morena clara, su cabello ondulado castaño oscuro hasta media espalda le pareció un detalle hermoso para mencionar además de un par de ojos cafés muy seductores. Durante toda la velada Tetsuhiro tenía la misión de actuar con Carla como si estuviera enamorado de ella, inclusive imaginaba que trataba con su amado sempai que lo observaba molesto bebiendo una tras otra las cervezas que pedía.

Tatsumi suponía que jamás podría perder el amor de su asistente, aunque así lo deseara, pero ahora mirarlo charlar, reír y tomar la mano de aquella mujer le hacía dudar sus palabras ¿Realmente por qué se sentía tan molesto si siempre quiso que Morinaga dejara de ser gay? A su alcoholizada cabeza llegaron las palabras de amor de su asistente, tantas veces que lo besó, que lo tocó y que lo hizo gemir lleno de placer; todos sus pensamientos lo hicieron rabiar de suponer que podría hacer algo con aquella mujer que al cabo de algunas horas sujetó el rostro de Tetsuhiro y lo miró con deseo sonriendo como para besarlo. Souichi se molestó demasiado razón por la que se levantó de inmediato gritando:

— ¿Dónde demonios está el estúpido mesero con mis bebidas? Creo que iré a la barra por más alcohol.

Ganas no le faltaban a Tatsumi para regañarlo por coquetear con una mujer frente a sus narices, pero por otra parte todos sus pensamientos lo guiaban a que las cosas son correctas si su Morinaga se quedaba con una chica y no con él. Ahora el debate en su cabeza de lo correcto y lo que su corazón sufre de mirar un espectáculo tan deplorable lo acongojó de inmediato. La duda enorme lo corroía desde el interior ¿Es posible que el hombre que fue corrido de su casa por ser gay cambie su orientación tan tajantemente?

Mientras su sempai se marchó a la barra, en la mesa rieron todos los demás.

— ¡Tetsuhiro eres tan lindo! Ya siento celos de tu sempai, si cambias de parecer sabes que podemos divertirnos juntos. — Dijo Carla guiñando un ojo.

— Disculpa Carla no se trata de que no me parezcas agradable, sino que estoy enamorado de ese hombre y nadie puede competir contra él. Sobre eso ¿debería ir tras él?

— Claro que no, debe pensar las cosas y declararte su amor, recuerda que no debes aceptarlo a menos que lo haga. No le des besos, ni lo toques o perderás tu avance. — Regaño Alexis.

— Es tan difícil, no creo que funcione, sólo me matará cuando estemos en casa.

Al volver se sentó a beber tanto alcohol que recargó la cabeza en la mesa a dormir pues no podía ni levantarla, razón por la que Morinaga lo alzó en brazos como novia hasta el auto de Stefan y de ahí se marcharon los tres chicos dejando a sus amigas en el bar a continuar divirtiéndose. Souichi no recobro la conciencia hasta que lo sacó del auto cerca del departamento diciendo:

— ¡Bájame ahora que sí puedo caminar sólo!

— No fue mi intención, tú te desmayaste en el bar y te tuvimos que traer. — Refutó Morinaga.

Al bajarlo de sus brazos, sus piernas se doblaban por la borrachera, de modo que lo auxilió pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de su asistente. Llegando a su habitación se detuvo a mirarlo profundamente para tomarlo de su camisa y besarlo con firmeza hasta que Morinaga lo separó:

— Sempai no haga eso. Recuerde que estoy intentando dejar esas cosas homo, tal como usted siempre lo sugiere.

Molesto se recostó en la cama y dando la espalda a Tetsuhiro le preguntó con el valor del alcohol:

— ¿Ella te gusta? Entonces… ¿Ya no eres un marica?

— No lo sé bien sempai, es una chica increíble y tan cariñosa.

Una risa algo extraña salió de Souichi, las cosas le molestaban pero por otra parte la respuesta de Morinaga sobre no saber si le gusta o no, lo tranquilizó. Un chico gay tan sumiso y arrastrado no podría dejarlo, por lo que expresó su orgullo herido:

— Deberías intentarlo, no pierdes nada, sólo puedes dejar de ser un raro y quizá hasta tu familia te acepte de vuelta.

Las palabras crueles se atoraron en los pensamientos de Tetsuhiro que lo miró con el corazón frágil y lastimado. Su sempai reía y lo exhortó a salir con alguien más, razón por la que se percató de que no lo creía capaz de cambiar ni un poco, recordó aquella vez donde le mencionó que no es capaz de tenerle celos pues se siente completamente seguro de que no puede amar a otra persona puesto que siempre está insistiendo en que lo adora.

Souichi se tiró en la cama y sus palabras se perdieron puesto que sus ronquidos se hicieron sonoros, al menos fue lo que Morinaga supuso, sin embargo la realidad es totalmente distinta porque su sempai sólo fingía dormir pero sus lágrimas corrían por su cara. No pudo dejar de pensar que esas cosas no le importan ni le incumben o que quizás podría dejar de ser acosado finalmente por ese tipo desesperante, no obstante ninguno de sus pensamientos lo dejaron sentirse tranquilo, ese hueco en su interior parecía sonar y hacer eco por lo vacío que se sintió.

Morinaga supuso que su adorado sempai estaba a punto de declarar su amor pero luego de la actitud tan indiferente ante las cosas que hacía, no le quedó más que aferrarse al plan para demostrarle su error.

Los chicos que charlaron en secreto con Tetsuhiro en la cocina como siempre, se preocuparon un poco puesto que sus planes maltrataban a su nuevo amigo. Sin embargo estaban casi seguros que su sempai no podía ser tan frío, después de todo ellos lo inspeccionaron durante toda la velada del día anterior en el bar y sus reacciones decían más que las crueles palabras. Continuaron con las tretas y le dijeron que volviera a poner el celular a la vista, pero aumentando el nivel de cursilerías de los mensajes entre Tetsuhiro y Carla, por ejemplo:

 _"_ _Eres una mujer tan agradable y linda"_

 _"_ _Tú también Tetsuhiro, nunca conocí un hombre tan masculino que despide sensualidad"_

 _"_ _Sabes algo…siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber que se siente besar una chica"_

 _"_ _Nunca has besado alguna"_

 _"_ _No, recuerda que solía ser gay"_

 _"_ _La próxima yo te voy a enseñar con todo gusto"_

 _"_ _Además desearía saber que se siente ser aceptado en una relación"_

 _"_ _Mi pequeño neko, ya verás que si te llegó a gustar de forma distinta, te haré tan feliz que olvidarás por completo tus anteriores fracasos"_

Los mensajes escritos con los consejos de Alexis y Luis parecían ser demasiado, no obstante si Souichi no los miraba no valían la pena. Por lo que una vez que Tetsuhiro contestó un mensaje colocó su celular a la vista de su sempai que trabajaba en la laptop, diciéndole:

— Me voy a dar un baño sempai, no tardo.

Luego como tenían planeado, Carla mandó un mensaje e hizo sonar el teléfono moviendo la curiosidad, luego mandó un par más molestando al sempai que continuaba intentando trabajar. Tomó el celular en sus manos y finalmente la curiosidad fue demasiada por lo que leyó las conversaciones hasta enfurecer totalmente, no podía creer que peligrara su relación por culpa suya, si tan sólo pudiera decirlo ¿Pero decirle que? Si Souichi a pesar de los profundos celos y temor por perderlo, todavía no conocía la profundidad de sus sentimientos, ni el alcance de los mismos.

Los subsecuentes días, cada que Morinaga miraba el celular no podía evitar regañarlo para que lo dejará incluso le dio algunos golpes en la cabeza de los que fue defendido por sus nuevos amigos Alexis y Luis:

— No tienes que pegarle por usar su teléfono, basta que le digas. — Regaño Alexis a Souichi que simplemente ignoró lo que le fue dicho.

— No pasa nada, sempai se comunica de esa forma. — justificó Morinaga.

— Ya cállense que debemos seguir con estas cosas importantes. — Refunfuño Souichi de nuevo.

— No lo justifiques, son colegas y debe tratarte de buena forma, como nosotros. — Aseveró Luis.

— Ya chicos, sempai tiene razón y debemos continuar o no podremos irnos a descansar. — Insistió Morinaga.

Luego de un par de días más llegó el sábado y los nervios corrían a Tetsuhiro que había quedado en hacer un último movimiento que quizá lo llevaría a obtener una declaración de su sempai.

Las chicas como todas las veces listas y a tiempo para marchar juntos al bar en compañía de un solitario chico de cabellos rubios, que fue justificando el acompañarlos por las bebidas tan buenas que hay en ese bar.

Sentados a la mesa Souichi se encontró rodeado por la plática sosa de Alexis y Luis que no prestaban atención a sus compañeras que miraban su celular y pocas veces reían de las cosas que ellos decían. No obstante Morinaga es un caso completamente distinto, puesto que él prestaba mucha atención a lo que Carla le contaba y procuraba reír de sus chistes y sonreír cuando tocaba sus manos. Ella tenía carta abierta para abusar de su papel por lo que comenzó a hacer movimientos bastante atrevidos y acarició a Tetsuhiro sobre sus pectorales diciendo:

— Tienes un cuerpo bastante sexy, haber muéstrame tu bicep. — Le levantó la mano y Carla acarició maliciosamente hasta que percibió el par de ojos penetrantes de Tatsumi y al observarlo un poco una mirada asesina parecía querer matarla.

Le atemorizó un poco pero luego recordó que ese chico amargado a pesar de tener alguien tan lindo como Tetsuhiro lo maltrata y nunca le ha declarado su afecto, por lo que continuó con el plan y susurraba cosas al oído de su "pretendiente". Cuando le lamió la oreja provocó reacciones inesperadas puesto que Morinaga se puso de color rojo ante la caricia tan atrevida; una de sus manos bajó aprovechando la distracción pero fue detenida por el mismo chico que notó de inmediato el coqueteo tan descarado. Aunque sin demostrar su incomodidad puesto que debería seguir fingiendo.

En último lugar llegó la máxima prueba que si Souichi no pasaba sería que de verdad no tiene ningún sentimiento por Morinaga, por lo que Carla dijo en voz seductora pero de manera que todos los de la mesa la escucharan:

— Eres tan lindo, me gustaría darte un beso ¿puedo?

Morinaga no deseaba de ninguna forma besarla, de hecho le pareció algo sucio y desagradable, pero pensó que quizá podría valer la pena si lograba que Souichi pudiera reclamarlo como algo suyo, por lo que respondió sonriendo:

— ¿Por qué no?

La sujetó de su rostro y su sempai lo miró casi como si fuera cámara lenta el unir sus labios a los de una mujer. A pesar de ser un beso bastante casto la ira creció en la cabeza de Souichi que golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se levantó de inmediato expresando inmerso en furia:

— ¡Cómo rayos te atreves idiota! Este tonto hombre que siempre dice cosas absurdas, que se la vive soñando con cosas cursis, que es tan detestablemente sensible ¡Es mi estúpido amante! ¡Y no soporto que alguien se atreva a tocarlo pues es de mi propiedad!

Su puño quería golpear a alguien, razón por la cual Morinaga se levantó de inmediato a detenerlo antes de que golpeara a sus colegas, fue cuando él lo miró con aura asesina, entonces Tetsuhiro simplemente cerró los ojos para recibir su correctivo.

Souichi siempre supuso que si su asistente cambiaba su homosexualidad todo sería bueno, pero verlo con sus propios ojos lo hizo tan real, tan detestable y horrible que no podía ser verdad. En su cabeza todavía no podía ser real, seguramente si hacía algo inesperado las cosas volverían a ser como siempre, pues nunca le negaría sexo su alocado Morinaga si lo pedía, razón por la que lo abrazó de inmediato con fuerza reprimiendo sus lágrimas. Los sentimientos ocultos sin confesar, sin alguna clasificación, sin un nombre dentro de su cabeza, revolotearon oprimiendo todo lo demás. Nada existía sólo el hecho de que el hombre que hace todo por su amor ya no lo haría, de que el chico que le entrega su pasión y amor en el sexo no volvería a hacerlo; pero sobre todo nunca más escuchar esas palabras que podían hacer que estallara en sonrojos, las cuales sonaron sin detenerse en medio de sus pensamientos, con la dulce voz de su amante: "te amo sempai, te amo sempai…"

Antes de ponerse a llorar incontrolablemente salió corriendo del lugar jalando a Tetsuhiro de la mano hasta salir de ahí. Una vez afuera lo abrazó de nuevo para llorar en su hombro y finalmente preguntar eso que no había podido hacer:

— ¿La amas? ¿Te quedarás en este país con ella? — Antes de que respondiera se separó del abrazo para mirarlo, necesitaba decirle una cosa más antes de que respondiera. Afortunadamente el atónito Morinaga seguía pensando en sus palabras posesivas y totalmente dulces. Fue cuando justo antes de que respondiera le tapó la boca para decirle:

— No puedo decirlo, no sabría cómo, es sólo que no quiero que estés con nadie más. Tampoco puedo prometer que no te voy a golpear o que no te gritaré, pero quiero que estés solo conmigo y no hagas nada con nadie. Si te basta intentaré ser más accesible cuando estemos a solas, pero sabes que a veces no puedo controlarme. Yo sólo… yo…quiero estar a tu lado.

— Siempre te voy a amar, ya sea que me maltrates o aunque no me quieras de la misma forma te amaré por siempre y viviré feliz de recibir un poco de tu afecto, unas palabras dulces como justo unos instantes atrás de que soy tuyo. Te demostraré todos los días que soy tuyo para que hagas conmigo lo que desees.

Sin esperar más lo besó para callarlo, tanta tontería de poseerlo, de permitirle maltratarlo y sobre todo que no lo quiere de la misma forma, lo invitó a demostrar que su afecto es mucho más grande de lo que el mismo Souichi puede saber. Realmente el alcance de sus sentimientos es lo que falla, no el tamaño de todo el afecto que siente por él, razón por la que se dirigieron al pequeño departamento en otro país totalmente entregados al deseo, a los sentimientos que no se pueden decir con palabras, más que con las pequeñas acciones que son incluyentes, que circunscriben a su amado Tetsuhiro a formar parte del mundo que lo rodea, a ser de su familia, a contarle las buenas o malas noticias, y a entregarle algo que a nadie más nunca le ha entregado, la pasión que con besos y esa cálida unión que los rodea de amor. Los quejidos, las miradas, las palabras al oído, todo formando parte de la entrega y la total rendición tanto de uno como del otro, que no les permite separarse ni admite entrar a otro individuo a su pequeño pero satisfactorio mundo.

De esa manera en la habitación ajena, sin importarles si pudieran llegar el par de chicos latinos, la ropa voló de sus cuerpos. Morinaga por su parte lamía las partes sensibles de su sempai hasta bajar a su anhelante miembro que esperó ávido por su húmedo toque, por la ardiente lengua que sabe llevarlo al éxtasis con unos pocos movimientos sobre el glande, pero esta vez no podía permitir que todo lo pusiera en un estado de perdición, necesitaba demostrar un poco su disposición ante las exigencias de su amado, no podía verlo hacer todo y dejarse llevar como todas las veces, por lo que empujó un poco la cabeza de Morinaga para evitar que continuara y lo obligara a correrse, diciéndole:

— No todavía, sigue.

Tetsuhiro comprendió la petición de continuar puesto que él mismo requería acoplarse para formar un solo individuo, una mente que comparte un pensamiento de pasión y de afecto. Souichi luego de tantas veces de hacerlo comprendía que quizá le dolería un poco la intrusión sin un poco de preparación, no obstante supo abrir y relajar su interior recibiendo el dulce placer de frotar su punto dulce un poco. Intentó tomar las riendas variando las cosas comunes, dando un toque distinto a todas las anteriores veces, cambiando las posiciones pues ahora quedó sobre él para respirar profundo e introducirse nuevamente ese miembro duro que se hubo salido una vez que él quedó arriba. Morinaga no podía más que contener la respiración e incluso desviar un poco los pensamientos saturados de lujuria pues mirar ese espectáculo tan abrasador, tan amoroso pues la mirada del tierno amor de su vida, no hacía más que enloquecerlo completamente. Mirarlo tan ansioso, tan complaciente y cooperativo, moviendo una y otra vez las caderas lo extasió completamente. El placer se tornó abrumador, las respiraciones y los gemidos de Souichi resonaron por la habitación; el mismo sabía que si usaba las fuerzas de sus piernas para permitir la entrada directo a la zona más placentera en su interior no podría contenerse mucho tiempo, pero la mirada del descompuesto de placer Morinaga lo hicieron apresurar las cosas para poder conseguir ese punto máximo de placer. De pronto lo sintió, cuando el pene de su querido asistente se movió casi corriéndose se detuvo pues comprendió que terminaría sin él. Alentó las cosas dejando de entrar y salir con fuerza, ahora sólo realizó un par de movimientos adelante y atrás para apretujar su próstata suavemente hasta que sus latidos aumentaron apresuradamente y los ojos totalmente cerrados de su chico de cabellos azules le hicieron comprender que no soportaba más todo el placer al que lo sometía por primera vez a su voluntad y con su propio dominio; dejando de ser sólo un espectador de su sexualidad ahora se convertía en alguien distinto, en el dueño total del hombre que le entregaba sin dudar cada aspecto de su vida devotamente. Fue así que reanudó de inmediato los movimientos con fuerza sentándose sobre él varias veces hasta que ambos no pudieron resistir esa cálida sensación creciente por todos lados de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones se volvieron totalmente erráticas y los gemidos de ambos se escucharon al unísono con un orgasmo pulsante que obligó a Souichi a descender hasta los dulces labios de su adorado asistente que todavía mostraba una cara de goce increíble, razón por la que fue sujetado con suavidad por su amado, sus manos lo acariciaron tiernamente sobre la espalda hasta que se separaron para mirarse intensamente y sin poder evitarlo Morinaga expresó:

— No sabes cuánto te amo.

En respuesta otro dulce beso le fue dado hasta caer rendidos uno al lado del otro a dormir y descansar luego de tanto ajetreo.

Sin saberlo Tetsuhiro y Souichi, un par de chicos en la habitación contigua, los cuales se aman con locura, también se entregaron al placer; excitados un poco por los sonoros ruidos de sus visitantes de Japón, sin embargo entregados al amor que se profesaban desde el primer momento de haberse conocido. Se miraron luego de su orgasmo y se sonrieron cómplices del amor que se podía percibir en el ambiente de su hogar y que seguramente duraría hasta que alguno de los dos partiera a un lugar donde no podrá ser alcanzado, aunque incluso podríamos dudar que a pesar de ello puedan estar separados.

Por la mañana un adolorido Souichi sintió el calor que provenía del cuerpo junto a él, sin embargo notó que despertaba al igual que él, pero al verlo fingir seguir durmiendo la vergüenza fue menor pues recordó con claridad los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior. Intentó levantar su cuerpo pero como todas las veces un dolor en la cadera y en lugares vergonzosos lo detuvieron de poder escapar con velocidad a la ducha. Una pequeña sábana sobre su cintura lo cubrió hasta el baño que para su desgracia estaba ocupado y unas risitas traviesas en el interior lo hicieron enojar pues sintió que algo resbalaba sobre sus piernas sin poder entrar de prisa a asearse. Sus cabellos crispados por la desagradable sensación lo hicieron temblar de impotencia hasta que en ese preciso instante salieron juntos Alexis y Luis limpios y felices tomados de las manos.

—Muy buenos días Tatsumi. — Dijo Alexis al chico que parecía casi sufrir un infarto junto a la puerta del baño.

— Parece que alguien está apenado por el ruido de anoche.

Souichi se introdujo en el baño de inmediato y sin responder a sus anfitriones se metió en la ducha hasta gritar con fuerza:

— ¡MORINAGAAAA!

En la puerta del baño Morinaga preguntó:

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Trae ropa y una toalla. — Suplicó su sempai totalmente apenado.

Mientras en la sala los chicos se burlaron de las actitudes tan extrañas de Souichi y Tetsuhiro que lucían nerviosos. Una vez en la mesa compartiendo los alimentos preguntó Luis sin reparo:

— ¿Por fin le dijiste a Tetsuhiro que lo amas?

Al instante de escuchar esas palabras no pudo más que escupir la comida de su boca y gritar:

— ¡Qué patrañas estas diciendo! Son cosas que no le incumben a nadie más que a nosotros, además él y yo no somos…

— Ayer escuchamos con claridad que él es completamente tuyo. Además de los sonoros gemidos de su habitación.

Tetsuhiro se encogió totalmente por la vergüenza. Su sempai se levantó abruptamente como para golpear al primero en su vista pero sólo pudo sonrojarse totalmente y salir corriendo hasta su habitación a encerrarse, para salir un par de horas después pretendiendo no recordar nada.

Esa última semana transcurrió lentamente pues se descararon totalmente Alexis y Luis con sus caricias y besos por todas partes hasta en el laboratorio. Tatsumi no pudo decirles nada a razón de las muestras de afecto que expresó en público rompiendo totalmente su coartada de no ser gay. Ahora no le quedó más que aprender un poco de la hermosa relación tan libre de prejuicios de los chicos que les abrieron las puertas.

Terminando su estadía en aquel enorme país, se despidieron en el aeropuerto con una sonrisa todos, excepto Souichi que continuaba un poco apenado. Entonces escucharon de Alexis mientras subían la escalera eléctrica hasta la sala de espera del vuelo:

— Souichi ya dile que lo amas o un día alguien te lo va a robar.

Para colmo Luis no pudo evitar decirles también a todo pulmón:

— Tetsuhiro dale más sexo a tu sempai para quitarle lo gruñón.

Así fue como la despedida se transformó en algo tan vergonzoso que las personas a sus lados los miraron riendo un poco y ellos sólo les quedó disimular que las palabras no fueron para ellos.

.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Si lo admito, fue una historia bastante extraña y luego con personas reales como Alexis que lo conocemos por su historia. También** **está Luis que es mi tierno amigo y Carla Neko seduciendo a Morinaga. Todos confabulados para que Souichi se declare y sin lograrlo desafortunadamente, pero bueno ... Espero que se divirtieran** **a mi lado al leerla y esa escena pasional los enamorara n_n. Quedo atenta a sus comentarios y nos vemos en otro pequeño shoot que espero terminar pronto. Luego no se cual actualizar primero así que haré una votación ¿Cual historia quieren ver actualizada?**


End file.
